diamond nation
by princemercury
Summary: an au for Steven universe where there are four new diamonds in the great diamond authority that have split because of there conflicting views on fusion pre pink diamobd...the story follows green diamond as she attempts to rebel and shatter the rest of the diamonds starting with the diamond nation (black, purple and red


[DISCLAIMER: This is an AU fanfiction and intentionally non-accurate to the shows Canon and I'm just an amateur/aspiring writter...you have been warned]

episode 1/1 ( beginnings)

 **Day 3**

[War...rebellion...what are you willing to pay, not for your liberty...but for the genocide of Tyrants...]

Nephrite paced inside the Halls of green diamond's palace. She stared down wearing a look, that was a mix of content and anxiety...

"Oh, I hope she's right..."

Nephrite paused..."well she usually is."

"Oh yes, she is." A voice replied

Nephrite instinctually jumped up with her wings out and bumped her head on the ceiling..."topaz?! Oh hi." She finished with a nervous chuckle.

Topaz walked over "oh come on nephrite it's just lil' old me, no need to have your paranoia on overdrive..." Topaz gave a soothing smile as she gestured for nephrite "come down you might injure yourself...again."

Nephrite chuckled nervously and slowly flew back down. "Sorry topaz its just hard to get used to, all the silence..." Nephrite looked out to the empty space outside the window...bleak and grey devoid of the beautiful movement that unwillingly soothed her from afar. "...but hey at least you emerald, jade and zircon are still here"

Topaz grabbed nephrite and hugged her from the sided..." yeah we're awesome the best gems who have ever disgraced the nation with our "fight me over our ideals" nature."

Nephrite just gave a huge forced smile and continuously nodded

"Oh sorry forgot you hate contact" topaz then hugged her with less force.

"No, it may feel weird most of the time, but we're friends...it feels, bearable."

Topaz gave an awkward smile that quickly faded.

"Nephrite...we are...we're all gonna have to do "bad" things..." She then paused to see if nephrite was starting to getting upset "...we're gonna have to shatter other gems, it's the only way to save green diamond from black, purple and red dia..."

"No need to give me a retelling of our new life... I know it might be a hard journey..." She started to take a pseudo-serious tone with the courage to go with it "...but I accept it!"

Topaz looked with concern "nephrite you aren't being forced to stay...you could leave, like the rest of the court...it will be understandable."

Nephrite grabbed topaz's hand

"But I won't abandon you...none of you have ever abandoned me, you all gave me...respect and kindness, whether I deserved it or not."

Topaz gave her an almost motherly tone

"Oh nephrite, I love you too...and if it will make you happy...then stay."

Nephrite gave a nervous but sincere smile. "Thank you for treating me so...kindly it really means a lot to me."

topaz just stated "no problem" as she let nephrite go from her embrace.

Nephrite with a little confidence stood straight

"Well green diamonds waiting for us," nephrite said as she grabbed topaz's hand and slowly lead her to green diamonds quarters.

episode 1/2 ( ...and endings)

[Fear is not scary for its reality...but it's assumptions]

Green diamond was contemplating her next move against the nation

"What will you do red?"

When She hears a knock on her door, she began to crack a smile.

"Come in."

Nephrite and topaz walked into her room slowly but briskly

"Hello my diamond," they said in unison as they saluted.

"Oh, no need for such formality"

Nephrite blushed "oh sorry my diamond but it's a huge custom to be...formal." She then curled into the fetal position out of anxiety

Green diamond graceful scooped her up "well you know what..." Green then whispered closer to nephrite.

"...with a court of only five gems, I might as well be your a casual diamond." Then green set nephrite back down and gave a bright joyous grin

"So topaz..." She then turned to Topaz with a malicious stare.

"...how are those treasonous Gems who attacked zircon?"

Topaz looked knowing what to expect "caught."

Green looked away.

"Good...shatter them all now please."

Topaz strolled off to abide by her diamonds wishes.

nephrite watched as she walked off.

"Uh...green diamond..."

Green looked into nephrite's eyes.

"Yes, nephrite?"

Nephrite pondered how to word her question.

"Do you...hate the other diamonds?"

Green quickly replied. "I hate any threat that tries to hurt my loyal court...they deserve to be broken for trying.

Nephrite flinched.

" oh...well it's the thought that counts"

As she bid her diamond farewell and exited.

"Yes.." Green opened up her hand to reveal a pile of green gem shards as tears formed in her eyes." It's the thought that counts."

[END OF...]

green heard a slow wild banging on her door

"Come in emerald."

Emerald kicked the door open. "heeey, how did you know it was me green?"

Green diamond looked at the dents in the door...

"Just a wild guess...what is it you wanted to discuss?"

Emerald twirled and spoke in a casual snide tone

"Well I already told jade but...we need more resources...were outnumbered to the nation..."

A loud bang can be heard outside

"...and we're being attacked."

[End of episode 2]

episode 1/3 ( mercenary)

Day 2

Inside a black room as a yellow-orange gem walks into it...

"I am here my...your not black diamond!"

The gem standing before her spoke

"oh...you really thought you were important enough to speak to THE KING...hah you foolish little citrine."

Cintrine kept a false composure.

"We're the same cut of gem x78y."

Cintrine x78y continue. "Yes...but I serve a diamond..." X78y leaned close to citrine..." That makes me the highest of all citrines' "

Citrine looked past x78y.

"Sure...so what is my job "Princess"...?"

X78y threw the reports at citrine.

"There...you don't deserve to have ME explain it to you." And she walked off.

Citrine patiently picked up the digital reports.

"More rebels huh, and ruled by a diamond...interesting..."

Day 3

Citrine stood looking at the base as she talks to a blue gem...

"What is the status of amber and chalcedony... moonstone?"

Moonstone snapped back into focus

"Oh right...they have been captured..."

"Signal them to attack, while we are distracting the rebels."

Moonstone awkwardly saluted

"Yes...citrine!"

XXXXXX

Amber was having a "my life is flashing before my eyes" moment.

"What will we do?"

Chalcedony responded with her back to amber.

"Who knows...probably break.."

Amber tensed up.

"Really?!"

Chalcedony smiled. "Yeah, after we shatter all six of these rebels!"

Amber smiled.

"Hehe...surrrrrreee."

Chalcedony turned.

"Don't worry amber we got..."

A huge blue cluster of lightning can be seen in front of amber and chalcedony.

Chalcedony spoke nervously.

"Well...here we go!"

And she comically ran off

Amber looked as chalcedony ran off.

"Uh...ok"

Topaz walked into the room...

"Your friend escaped didn't she."

Amber nodded.

Topaz walked over to amber.

Amber looked afraid for her life... all topaz noticed was the familiar notion...

Topaz...took off ambers' bindings

"Leave...now!"

Confused amber ran off...topaz then turned around and closed the door.

XXXXXX

"It was done citrine!"

Citrine snickered

"Good now we begin a focused attack..."

Citrine summoned her weapon a chain synth..."now lets' go...ATTACK!"

The small five dozen gem army storms the diamond palace.

XXXXXX

Emerald looks out to the huge army...

"Broken gems walking."

And she jumped down to the front if the palace from its balcony.

She instantly started fighting.

She grabbed the first gem who ran to her and threw them to the back.

"So...whose next?"

She jumped up landed on another's head and poofed the gem with the force of a kicked off them she noticed another gem rushing towards her, she roundhouses kicked them.

Another gem grabbed her from behind...emerald summoned her weapon from her hand a javelin and palmed the gem in the face breaking their gem!

"Is that all you got?"

Citrine strode from the sea of gems...

"No...we got a lot more."

"Ah, a citrine...never shattered one of those yet."

"Trust me you won't be disappointed..if you succeed."

Emerald quickly thrusted at citrine with ferocity!

Citrine effortlessly avoided.

Emerald leaped up and stabbed down.

Citrine grabbed her javelin instantly.

She pulled emerald in and punched.

Emerald dodged and pulled her weapon back.

"Hehe, your good at fighting for an emerald."

"Trust me I just...underestimated you!"

And she ran at citrine.

"...Sure"

Emerald swung at citrine with force.

XXXX

Green diamond looked out to the battle...

"We might make it..."

She looked off to her right. "But what if we always have to fight like this...we can't handle such a small scale?!"

She turned away from the window.

"Well we only have five gems to my name...but we do have might! We just need... defense"

Green diamond focused her attention on an orb.

"I might have a fix for that."

Green diamond

Cracked open the orb to reveal a black lustrous gem inside...the gem began to reform

"Looks like you have a chance to earn you freedom...

[End of episode 3]


End file.
